


Oh, Sweet Death

by lasihiutale



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: To Ezio's surprise, you aren't a templar pet and you have a pleasant surprise in your sleeve.





	Oh, Sweet Death

“Oohh you little vixen”, a templar man murmured to your ear as he lowered you down on the bed “you don’t even know the ride you’re getting tonight.”

You grinned. “_Oh_ _I’m pretty sure I do_.” And with that, you rolled on top of him and stabbed the templar right into his heart. The man tried to scream, but no sound came out. He began gurgling out blood and you patted his topped shoulder, before you pulled him closer to your face. “Please, no hard feelings, I’m just doing my job here.”

After the templar had died on the bed, you folded his arms to his chest, took his templar cross and made your prayers for him. As you hurried off from the room, you were met by a fellow assassin stopping you and pulling you aside.

Ezio frowned, as he had just witnessed you killing the templar. To this moment, he had thought you were an ally to templars - a lover to them who maybe slips information to them too, and multiple other assassins thought that to be the case too. But seeing you just killing that templar made him doubt his beliefs.

“Are _you_ one of _us_?” he asked, with his voice having a clear echo of disbelief.

“Well what do you think, my Mentor?” you huffed playfully. As Ezio still stared at you with disbelieving gaze, you sighed and took out your leather bag which hung on your waist. “I should have known you won’t believe me that easily. But here, take a look.”

Ezio complied, carefully taking your bag while keeping his eye on you and peeked inside. There was about a dozen of templar crosses, all from their targets which had mysteriously been killed prior a few weeks.

“Why haven’t you visited our base? I don’t recognize you.” he asked, and you shrugged.

“We hide in the shadows to serve the light. Might as well be hidden from my fellow assassins too, at least then templars won’t have a chance in recognizing me if they infiltrate your place.”

Ezio found himself to smile a bit, admiring how cleverly you had been serving the Creed, even though it wasn’t the way everyone was taught to follow.

“You may take those crosses now, I’m not doing anything with them. I have a bunch of money from those fools.” you let out a snort and Ezio nodded, stuffing the crosses to his own bag.

“I’m afraid I have to ask you to check in every week from now on. You know where our base is.” Ezio stated and you snorted, turning to leave.

“Well, I can leave the crosses there every week from now on but I won’t ever come in. If the templars suspect anything, I’m dead. They think I’m their own little play toy who spends nights with them for a bit of money.”

“So shall it be then. There’s only one thing I have to know in order of ensuring you really are one of us. What’s your name?” Ezio asked, you looked back at him and grinned.

“Y/N. Keep that in mind, old man.”


End file.
